


AngelFoodBaking.com

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And kills people, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale cooks, Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Blog Format, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dark Humor, First Meetings, Gallows Humor, Humor, Lots of dead characters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multiple other characters mentioned but mostly in past tense, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Recipes, crowley is oblivious, murders, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale pens a successful recipe blog, and just like every other blog, all of his recipes have a story attached. Crowley runs a baking supply company, and meets Aziraphale by accident.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 62
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	1. Hastur's Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has a lot of murders mentioned. They aren't _terribly_ graphic, but they are definitely described. Story is complete with updates on Sundays and Wednesdays.
> 
> Good Omens Bingo Squares: Aziraphale Baking, and Food

Hello, my lovelies! 

My goodness, it has been a week, I can tell you! First, my favorite columnist quits the local newspaper. Then, my neighbor gets a small dog that yaps at all hours of the night. And to top it all off, my delivery of supplies this week, from a new source mind you, sent me plain flour instead of self-raising flour! And that wasn’t the _only_ mistake, but it was the most glaring. It completely ruined my plans for the week, but I shall make do. You’d think that a company that provides baking supplies would be better organized.

So, since I won’t be able to do the bundt cake, or the Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte that I’d planned on, I had to figure out what to do with what I’d been given. After taking stock of my pantry, it appeared that one of the simplest things I’d be able to get away with was pasta. I got everything together as I decided what kind of sauce I’d like to make. The sauce chooses the pasta, my dears, never forget that! It had been so long since I’d made homemade pasta, and I was looking forward to enjoying it.

As I began, I was reminded of the time in uni when my amphibian-loving flatmate had eaten all of my homemade pasta, leaving me with pot noodles. The first time, I assumed it was an accident. The second time, I politely asked him not to do it again, and he had rather a rude response. It did happen a third time as well, but at that point, I decided he was going to do as he pleased regardless of the impact on those around him. Unfortunately, a terrible accident befell him, and his pet frog. He used to carelessly keep a radio close to the tub when he decided to take a bath, and one evening it toppled in with him. Of course, I was devastated, but luckily got a new flatmate not long after that who was an absolute delight.

But enough of that, back to the pasta!

This can be done by hand, or a hand mixer, or a stand mixer. This is simply your preference. I would suggest using the stand mixer if you are preparing for a dinner party, but if you are making dinner for two, by hand is fine, and uses less dishes!

Ingredients:

2 eggs

1 tbsp Olive Oil, Extra Virgin is best of course

2 cups plain flour

2 pinches of kosher salt

Options:

2 sprigs each of fresh rosemary and thyme, roughly chopped

Or

1 tsp Garlic paste

  1. Whisk together the flour and salt, then carefully pile the flour onto your worktop, creating a tiny volcano. Hollow out the center and crack the eggs into the hole you’ve created. 
  2. Beat the eggs lightly with a fork, adding in the olive oil. Once you have a light scramble, use your fingers to gently stir around the edges of your volcano, incorporating the flour into the mixture. 
  3. If you plan on making this pasta herbed, now is the time to add them in, same with the garlic. I wouldn’t recommend doing both. 
  4. Once you have incorporated the flour, you should have a soft but cohesive ball. Do not be alarmed if there is still flour on the cooktop, the eggs only incorporate as much as is needed. 
  5. Wrap the ball in plastic for 30 minutes. Then come back and roll it out thin with a pin. I prefer to cut pasta by hand, I like the rustic variety of shapes, and the texture tends to grip sauce better. The important bit is to roll the dough evenly. 
  6. Cut into thin strips, and immediately take to a boiling, well salted, pot of water. This pasta will cook in no time at all.



Enjoy your pasta, my dears. And remember, you are all amazing just for trying! And when you share what you make, you'll always be paid with flashes of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recipes are legit, either from my own recipe drawer, or created from internet searching. Enjoy! :D
> 
> You can also find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


	2. Sandalphon's Pizzelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizzelles are a tasty and easy Italian cookie, and I know you'll love it!

Hello, my lovelies!

I have had an amazing week, and I hope you have also! I got that nasty business taken care of with my supplier. As it turns out, they did send the correct order. However the delivery man got all orders mixed up that day, which is terrible work ethic and attention to detail. 

I always give everything I do the utmost attention. You never know what unexpected occurrence may happen, and without your attention in the right place, everything could go wrong! Or what terrible, avoidable calamity you may suffer if not paying close attention. 

Pizzelles are an example. The recipe is simple, and adjustable, however the preparation, if done improperly, could be disastrous!

Many years ago, I was actually working in a publisher’s office. Every detail is important in an office such as that. One of the highest-paid writers we represented was an absolute terror when it came to details. Inconsistencies in his novels, false details, terrible typos; he had no respect for accuracy and paying attention. I tried to politely correct him many times, but to no avail. I can’t give his name, of course, but he was recognizable with his portly stature and dental decorations. He visited my home as I was making pizzelles once. I opened his manuscript and within seconds found multiple mistakes. I asked him about them, and he laughed, saying that is what I was paid to fix. Unfortunately, he wasn’t paying attention and put his hands flat on the hot iron and the top closed over his fingers. The burns were so deep, some cooking spray got into his bloodstream, killing him. The smell was terrible, and I had to toss that iron in the bin. All due to his carelessness.

But enough of that, back to the pizzelles!

You will need a hand mixer, a medium to large mixing bowl, and of course a pizzelle iron.

Ingredients:

1 cup, room temperature butter

1 cup white granulated sugar

3 eggs

2 tsp Baking powder

2-3 cups plain flour

1 pinch of kosher salt

1 tbsp vanilla extract

Options:

1 tbsp anise extract

OR

1 tbsp another flavored extract

Note, anise is traditional, and some recipes would have you choose only one extract, however I find that adding vanilla enhances any other flavor you add, so I do use both. I have also made batches with vanilla and lemon extracts, vanilla/almond, vanilla/almond/raspberry, and one rather boring batch that was only vanilla. 

  1. Beat together the sugar and butter until pale and fluffy. 
  2. Crack the eggs into the mixture one at a time and beat until fully incorporated before adding the next one. 
  3. Add the extracts you’ve chosen and mix thoroughly. While exact measurements of this is not important, I wouldn’t add more than 3 tablespoons total. 
  4. Add the baking powder, mix thoroughly.
  5. Add one cup of flour and mix thoroughly. Slowly add more flour until the batter is thick and stiff, more like a soft dough. It may not need the full 3 cups, use your best judgement. It should be spoon scoopable.
  6. Heat your iron, giving top and bottom a quick spritz of no-stick spray.
  7. Drop a full spoonful into each of the middle of the bottom moulds, hold the iron tightly closed for a count of 25-30 seconds.
  8. Open the iron carefully, the cookie may be stuck on the top mould! Gently use a fork to remove the cookies and bring them to a cooling rack. 
  9. Repeat for the rest of the batter.



Proper pizzelles are thin and a bit crispy. Leaving them on the cooling rack helps them dry and firm up after being pressed. The possibilities are endless! Cover with fruit, serve with ice cream or sorbet, I personally enjoy them on their own, they are a light and delightful cookie.

Enjoy your pizzelles, my dears. And remember, you are all amazing just for trying! And when you share what you make, you'll always be paid with flashes of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> All recipes posted are legit. Most are either from my stack of index cards in a drawer, or a mish-mash of things found online. Please let me know what you think, I can't wait to hear from you!
> 
> You can also find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
